Be Brave
by tryingtoexist
Summary: Tobias leaves Abnegation. Two years later Tris follows him to Dauntless. They used to be best friends but two years without contact is a long time. And what's going on outside the gates? Why are people suddenly disappearing? Only time will tell. One thing is certain though. Something is coming. The only bit of advice that might help?...Be brave.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of the characters, that honour belongs to the amazing Veronica Roth. **

**Stranger**

Tris closed her eyes to numb the sting of tears building in them. She knew what his choice would be, how could she not? They spent practically all of their time together. It was still a shock to her heart though, seeing him spill his blood onto the black coals of Dauntless. Although her mind knew he was leaving, her heart still hoped she would be enough for him to stay.

_You're being an idiot, Tris. What did you expect him to do? It's only two years and then you'll join him and everything will be fine. It'll be ok. It's not like he's going to forget you while he's off in Dauntless, making new friends and having fun and being brave…_

Tris shook her head and opened her eyes, realising suddenly that this might be the last time she saw him for months. When her eyes found his deep blue ones, eyes Tris sometimes imagined the sea might look like, she realised how much of an idiot she was really being. His dark brows were furrowed as he tried to catch her eye. She smiled at him a little, absently thinking about how all the other transfers were looking for their families, but he was looking at her.

Tris knew why Tobias differed from the other transfers joining Dauntless though. As far as Tobias Eaton was concerned, Tris Prior was the only family he had, or needed. Thinking about his remaining blood relative made Tris clench her fists by her side in an uncharacteristic sign of anger, considering the fact that she was an Abnegation born, which was the faction of selflessness, putting others before you put yourself. Thinking about something that made you angry was considered a selfish act.

Marcus Eaton was a truly despicable man. Tris wasn't soft hearted by any means. She had opinions on everything and everyone. That being said there was no one Tris hated as much as she did Marcus Eaton. Tris _loathed _him. That…_monster_ was the reason for countless nightmares of Tobias'. He lived in a sort of constant fear, always looking over his shoulder.

Tris had lost count of how many times she had cleaned him up. The first time she saw his back she cried. Tobias thought she was disgusted by what she saw and had become immediately ashamed, throwing his shirt back on and muttering about how he could clean it himself. That memory broke her heart when she thought about it. She had worked to convince him that nothing Marcus did to him was his fault, and it worked for the most part, but Tris saw Tobias become a shell of himself around his father.

Tris saw how his shoulders slouched, how his eyes would dart to the floor and find his scruffy trainers, grey in colour as everything was in Abnegation, including the dull life they all had to live. Tris saw how Tobias flinched when Marcus put his hand on his shoulder to portray the perfect, proud father in public.

How many lies had Marcus told in his life? As far as she was concerned, Marcus Eaton's whole life was a lie and that was the only reason Tris was glad that Tobias was getting the hell out of Abnegation.

If there was anyone who hated Marcus more than Tris dis, it was Tobias.

Tris shook her head to expel these thoughts. She could think about how she hated Marcus Eaton later, when she was throwing butter knifes at old building windows for target practice. Now was the time for Tris to say goodbye to her best friend.

She watched him now, how he smiled tightly to the boy who stuck his hand out in a gesture of friendship. The choosing ceremony was nearly over and they both knew this would be the last time they saw each other for a while. Tobias met her gaze and held it, trying to convey a silent message.

_I'll miss you. I'm sorry for leaving. I'll see you soon._

And as Tobias turned to run down the hall with the other Dauntless, Tris couldn't help but think about how right he was. Message received.

_See you soon _

**Well there you have it. Any tips? I'll try to update soon, pop us a review in the meantime ;)**


End file.
